And His Name Is Beastboy!
by Emily0354
Summary: BBRAE oneshots :)
1. My Obsession

I love Teen Titans!They are like the best thing in the entire freaking and ALL THE WAY!I'm sorry to all the BBTerra and RaeRob shippers but this is going to be a BBRae fanfic.


	2. Run

Beastboy enters the main room."What up dog?"He jumps on the kitchen counter while shapeshifting into a small,adorable puppy dog."Hey BB!What's up?"Cyborg asks."Nothing much chillaxin'.You?"he turns back into his normal form."Same.I'm gonna eat some steak.I need meat right now!"Cyborg loves his has meat for breakfast,lunch and has a problem, holds the plate of steak up to Beastboy's face."Come on BB!You gotta try some!"Beastboy's a vegetarian and there was no way he would eat that."No thanks dude.I'll stick with my delicious tofu."he says with a huge smile."Delicious?That bullcrap?You make me laugh BB."Cyborg laughs hysterically."Dude,you're eating poor,innocent animals."Beastboy says sadly."I don't care!That pig I ate for breakfast was delicious!"Beastboy start arguing on what was of Meat?"Tofu!" " Meat!" "Tofu!" Meat!" and it went on like that until..."Cyborg!Beastboy!Shut up!"Raven yelled bloody murder.

They heard Raven march down the was almost at the entrance to the main and Cyborg looked at each other,horrified because they knew that Raven was a half could put up a fight."Run!"Beastboy and Cyborg scream and Cyborg run in opposite were happy that the Titans Tower was hid under his unmade bed and Beastboy hid under his huge pile of dirty laundry that he never had time to wouldn't wash them even if he did have pokes his head out from under his dirty laundry."Hey!That's not true! I would if I wasn't a really famous and awesome superhero."Beastboy says smugly."Shut up and you remember the last time you annoyed Raven?"I say."Yeah I ,that was ugly.I couldn't walk for days!"he exclaims."I know so shut up and hide!"I whisper yell.

Beastboy stayed was nervous."Beastboy!I will hunt you down and claw out your eyeballs!"Beastboy heard Raven scream from outside his bedroom kicked the door open."I know you're here."She says."Beastboy isn't here right a message after the !"Beastboy sticks her hand into Beast boys pile of dirty laundry and pulls him out."Don't hurt me!"Beastboy cries."Please don't Rae"Beastboy gives Raven "the super sad face".Raven's angry look turned to one of caring and mercy."Fine but please stop being annoying AND DON'T CALL ME RAE."Raven begged."Ok Rae Rae."Beastboy winks.


	3. Knife

Beastboy woke up every day of his life,haunted by his feelings for loved her but he knew she would never feel the same sat on the couch in the main didn't feel like playing video games with Cy or eatting tofu,which he thought was the second best thing in the whole first is you know sighs became louder and louder until..."Beastboy,can you not?"Raven asked."Sorry"but Beastboy kept couldn't get his mind off her,probably because she was sitting near him." you don't stop right now,I'm going to pull a knife out of that kitchen drawer and shove it up your ass."Beastboy's ears drooped."Sorry Raven.I'll just go to my room so I don't bother you."Beastboy trudged over to his room and locked himself suddenly felt guilty,so she decided to go and knew that she hurt his was an empath;she could feel others was now standing outside Beastboy's knocked and knocked but he never opened the door."Beastboy,open 's me,Raven."but he didn't open the didn't even care what he was doing in teleported inside his was shocked when she saw the changeling holding a knife to his pale,green flesh." THE KNIFE DOWN!"Raven finally realized Raven was in his felt like he was gonna burst into tears."Why should I?Everything as well die."Raven walked up to him and gave him a hug,much like the one he gave her when she found out Malchior was trembled under her touch but hugged back."Why did you come here anyways Rae?"She didn't like it when he called her that but she let it slide."I wanted to say sorry about ,you would have too do something much more annoying than sigh for me to shove a knife up your ass."Beastboy glared at her."I'm just kidding know I looooove you."She smiled had been wanting her to say those words for so long,4 years to be exact."I love you too Rae"All of a sudden,Beastboy smashed his lips agains was caught off gaurd by this but she kissed back when she knew what was actually happening.


End file.
